pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Kit
}} Internet Kit is a CD-ROM-based web browser which was bundled with Pippin Atmark consoles in Japan.Apple Pippin scans by DFJustin, The Internet Archive. 2013-08-10.[http://web.archive.org/web/19990915221101/http://www.thirdstage.net:80/bdec/cata.cgi?002 Internet Kit] (Japanese), Third Stage. Archived 1999-09-15. Features The browser in Internet Kit version 1.0 was based on Netscape Navigator 1.12.Pippin & more. (Japanese) by chemy cano, Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-03. Online connection was handled through "Pip PPP".BDE: What's New - ネットワーク強化による アクセスポイント変更のお知らせ (Japanese), Bandai Digital Entertainment. Archived 1997-10-25. Version 1.1 added the ability to save image files to floppy disk.Internet kit (Japanese), PIP-TIPS. Archived 1999-02-02. Though Japanese websites can be viewed, versions 1.0 and 1.1 contain an incomplete implementation of KanjiTalk that is unable to input Japanese text for URLs or forms.InternetKit Ver.1.1 日本語書込大作戦～ (Japanese) by MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2000-01-28. A workaround is to use an app such as Atmark Town that supports Japanese input and saving the text to floppy disk or the Pippin console's built-in flash memory.まずアットマークタウンの 「文章を書く」 (Japanese) by MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 1999-01-27. Internet Kit version 2.0 was updated to Netscape Navigator 2.01 and added drivers for Apple StyleWriter 1500 and 2500 printers.Pippin@ATMARK Home Use/Network Zone (Japanese), Atmark Channel. Archived 1997-06-20.What's New? Internet Kitバージョンアップサービス (Japanese), Atmark Channel Home Page. Archived 1997-01-02. Japanese input support was provided by the EGBRIDGE component used in EGWORD instead of Apple's own Kotoeri input method from KanjiTalk.Finder CD-R　その３ (Japanese) by MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2009-08-05. Translation software by PENSÉE for Internet was also included.Ｐｉｐｐｉｎアットマークでご使用のみなさまへ, Okisoft. Archived 1998-02-10. However, a 2MB memory upgrade is required to use the new features. Releases A beta version 「β バージヨン」 was bundled with Pippin Power Player prototypes in December 1995 as part of a pre-release set.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 4 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1996-01-10. Archived 1998-05-08. Internet Kit version 1.0 was released by Bandai Digital Entertainment on March 28, 1996 with the launch of the Pippin Atmark special "Network set" (「ネットワークセット」) in Japan.Spec. (Japanese) by chemy cano, Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-05. When a lower-priced base "Pippin Atmark body set" (「ピピン＠アットマーク」「本体セット」) was introduced on June 15, 1996, version 1.1 became available separately as part of an "optional Internet Kit" (「別売インターネットキット」) or floppy dock. Internet Kit version 2.0 became available on December 11, 1996 to existing users and as part of an update of the "Network set". Bandai Digital Entertainment discounted the price for installing the required 2MB memory upgrade from JP¥ 15,000 to 9,800 from September 25 to December 10, 1996.バンダイがピピンのバージョンアップサービス (Japanese), PC Week / Japan. 1996-09-25. Archived 1999-02-23. Version 2.0 does not support the magneto-optical (MO) drive in the Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo; saving internet downloads to floppy disks with the Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit was recommended instead.Freeware For Pippin (Japanese), Maki Enterprise. 1996-12-04. Archived 1997-04-21. Gallery PA Internet Kit beta jewelcase.jpg|Jewelcase cover of beta version 「β バージヨン」. PA Internet Kit v1.1 disc.png|Disc of version 1.1. PA Internet Kit v2.0 disc.jpg|Disc of version 2.0. Screenshots PA Internet Kit screenshot.png|Pre-release screenshot from ''Pippin Title Catalog. PA Internet Kit v1.1 screenshot.gif|Actual screenshot of version 1.0/1.1, with an open file dialog box. PA Internet Kit v2.0 screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of version 2.0. PA PENSEE for Internet 2 translation.gif|Screenshot comparison of the translation feature in version 2.0. References See also *''@WORLD Browser'' *Atmark Channel Club *''Pippin Navigator CD'' *''Pippin Network CD'' *''SurfEZ!'' *''WebViewer'' *''WorldTALK'' External links *Pippin Appears by Brent Bossom at TidBITS (1996-04-15) Category:Browsers Category:Bundled discs Category:Pippin Atmark titles Category:Pippin titles with floppy support Category:Pippin titles with printer support